


标准日式色情片 2

by jacksonwangkong



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong





	标准日式色情片 2

“你还想睡到什么时候？”  
早上，王嘉尔被人推醒，他迷迷糊糊之间以为自己是被经纪人叫起来赶通告，刚一翻身，就被身下传来的异样感给刺激得叫出来。  
“哈哈，一大早就发骚，等不及了吗？”  
听到这句话，王嘉尔一个激灵清醒过来，身体里的东西还在振动，昨天晚上他被这东西折磨了半宿，很久才因为耗尽体力而陷入了昏睡。  
王嘉尔看着床前的三个大汉，怯怯的往后躲。  
黑人把他嘴里的口塞取出，王嘉尔因为嘴合不拢无法吞咽，两颊都是晶亮的口水。  
“看看你把自己弄得。”黑人一边色情的揉着王嘉尔的胸部，一边用湿热的舌头在他脸上舔了一下。  
“混。。。混蛋，恶心死了！”王嘉尔立刻惊叫起来。  
另外两人发出嘲笑声，“看来我们的小美人不太喜欢你。”  
黑人的恼羞成怒的一巴掌扇在泛着粉色的屁股尖，“不喜欢我没事，等下你会喜欢上我操你的感觉的。”  
然后，架好摄像机，就切入正题了。  
“让哥哥检查一下，你下面两个洞被扩张得怎么样了。”  
胡子男拉开他的腿，先用拇指和食指在前面那个缝里掏弄了一阵。  
“啊。。。住手。。。”王嘉尔喊道，因为下面的酥麻感，这句话显得有气无力的，毫无震慑力。  
胡子男的指尖触到了球形的不停振动的硬物，因为昨天一夜的折磨，td被痉挛的肉壁吃得特别深，已经滑到子宫口了。  
“贪吃的小家伙。”  
胡子男一边嘟囔着，一边想捏住那个东西把它拉出来，然而他的指尖一顶，内壁又是一阵收缩，小球被夹着进入更深处。  
“唔。。。混蛋。。。呜呜。。。不要往里推啊。。。”  
更深处的嫩肉被刺激到，王嘉尔娇喘着瘫软在床上，光头抓着他的脚踝把他的腿拉得几乎呈平角，这种关节被拉伸的不适很快就被私处被玩弄的爽快感取代了，他开始无意识的蹭着床单，就连粗糙的床单摩擦敏感的皮肤都能引起他的颤栗。  
“靠，一个小东西都能把你弄成这个样子，真够淫荡的，你不拍片都浪费了。”光头赞叹道。  
王嘉尔这才注意到自己已经被摄像机包围了，强烈的羞耻感涌上来，他拼命的想夹紧腿，但这点力气根本不够看，王嘉尔只好用手挡住下面私密的地方，却被黑人抓住手腕拉到头顶上按住。  
“别挡啊，这么漂亮的景色挡住就可惜了。”  
这时，胡子男突然张开深入紧致花径的两根手指，把紧窄的内壁撑开，王嘉尔“啊”的一声，眼角渗出几滴泪来，划过脸颊被床单吸收。  
胡子男终于捏住了那个沾满了透明液体的小球，把他一点点拉出来。  
“嗯。。。哈啊。。。”王嘉尔大声呻吟起来，其余几人听了更是难耐，下面又胀大了几分，恨不得直接闯进去，但无奈他们已经签了约，要是把人给伤到自己可就得赔个倾家荡产了，只能耐下性子一点一点给扩张。  
胡子男刚把小球拽到体外，看着被隐藏在嫩肉间的那个豆粒大小的肉蒂，突然坏心一起，把正不停振动的球抵在上面。  
“啊啊啊！不。。。唔。。。不行！嗯。。。”王嘉尔原本无力的身体突然弹了一下，像只脱水的鱼一样挣扎起来，身下的床单被弄皱，几人不得不加了几分力气来按住他。  
“嗯。。。要。。。要去。。。呜。。。”王嘉尔根本说不出完整的话来，只觉得快感越来越大，最终他下身涌出一股热流，就脱力地陷在软床上。  
几人吃惊的盯着他下面涌出的透明液体，胡子男咋了咂舌，“我这才按上去不一会。。。”  
“要是你这么容易就高潮的话，说不定过不了多久就体力不支晕过去了，看来你今天前面一定要全程塞着那根棍子了。”黑人说道。  
几人难得好心不想多折磨他了，很快就把后面的振动棒取了出来。  
由于前后两个洞用的都是最小号的道具，即使经过了一晚的扩张，那两个地方还是迅速恢复了紧致。  
“啧，我就说那玩意那么小顶什么用，你看看都白扩张了。”黑人不满的说。  
“多给他用点润滑油就好了，要是用中号的他肯定受伤。”光头说道。  
胡子男只好在手上挤了一大坨润滑膏，全部往他两个洞口抹，那里很快就变得湿漉漉的。黑人从背后把他抱起来，一手抓着他的一个脚踝，让他双腿大开，方便胡子的动作。  
在润滑和扩张的过程中王嘉尔又忍不住高潮了一次，他们只好避开他的敏感点给他扩张。  
“妈的，简直比打仗还累。”胡子终于做好了扩张，已经气喘吁吁的了。  
王嘉尔更惨，全身软得提不起一丝力气，只能又身后的黑人支撑着，否则就干脆倒下去了。  
“行了，赶紧的。”光头脱下了裤子，露出巨大的昂扬来。  
“你昨天已经先下手了，今天我先来。”胡子是这里的老大，光头只好不情不愿的闪到一边，举起摄像机拍着。  
王嘉尔不经意间扫过胡子男的下身，吓得大叫起来，情欲也退了几分，他不停往后缩着，屁股却碰到了另一个大小不亚于胡子男的东西，只好僵在那里不敢动。  
“不。。。不行，进不去的。。。”他可怜兮兮的求饶。  
“老子都给你扩张那么久了，我说进得去就进得去。”胡子男毫不留情的拒绝再忍着生理需求给他更多时间去适应。  
他直接用大手抓着王嘉尔的大腿根，把他的腿拉得更开，拇指按在腿间两片花瓣的边缘上，用力往两边拉，让中间深粉色的肉壁尽可能的张大好来迎接自己。  
紫红的伞状顶端迫不及待的顶在入口，缓缓往里顶入，王嘉尔仰起头像只小动物似的哼哼，那里被大家伙撑开的感觉有点难受。  
胡子怕给他那里撕裂了，只能耐下性子慢慢进入，等遇到的阻力变大时就退出一点，再往回顶，就这样等进到一半的时候却说什么都进不去了。  
后面的柱身上青筋遍布，凸起碾过娇嫩的内壁，王嘉尔早就忍不住抽泣起来。  
胡子男就这样不上不下的停在那里，语气恶劣的让人放松，王嘉尔却越来越紧张，下面一阵收缩把他弄得生疼，还越哄越哭闹，嚷嚷着要回家，他一个娇生惯养的大明星哪里受过这种罪。  
胡子男只好自己想办法，他往下摸着，手指探入了后穴，里面的内壁更加火热，他的指腹按在肠壁上摸索着，终于找到了个不大的凸起。  
胡子男在上面重重一按，王嘉尔尖叫一声，下面涌出很多水，也忘了哭。  
胡子男的柱头把花穴里的淫液都卡在里面，趁着王嘉尔放松，一鼓作气顶了进去。  
王嘉尔大张着嘴，却什么都喊不出来，这一顶直接顶到了他的子宫壁，他有种会被顶穿肚子的错觉。  
胡子男冒着汗，让自己忍着不动，他手捏着王嘉尔的腰，让王嘉尔把重心从黑人身上转移到自己身上，这样王嘉尔就跨坐在自己腰间，屁股翘了起来。  
“黑人，你赶快进来，老子有点忍不住了。”胡子男双手掰着王嘉尔的屁股让他的后穴彻底暴露出来，光头也适时的给了个特写。  
黝黑的同样巨大的柱头顶上了粉色的小穴，这强烈的色彩冲击力让人欲望高涨，黑人拍着他的腰让他放松，然后也缓缓把自己挤了进去。  
两个人同时在王嘉尔身体的最深处，同时叹出一口气。  
“唔。。。好涨。。。”王嘉尔收缩着下面，那两个东西把自己填的满满的，却卡在那里不动，让他有点难耐。  
两人被他一夹，倒吸一口气。  
“啧，还挺会勾引人。”胡子男说。  
然后两人一人扶着他的屁股，一人掐着他的腰，缓缓动了起来，先是小幅度的抽插，等王嘉尔适应了又是大进大出，地下室里回荡着抽插的水声，皮肤被拍打的声音还有粗重的喘息声。  
光头还尽职尽责的拍摄着，另一只手却忍不住抓住了自己的家伙，一边看着床上的情景一边撸动。  
床上的两个大汉有时候同进同出，有时候一个人插入另一个人就退出来，把王嘉尔顶得东倒西歪，他只好抓住面前胡子男的肩膀，也不压抑自己的呻吟声，皮肤上泛着粉色，脚趾随着被抽插的频率一张一缩。  
没过多久，胡子和黑人就感到自己的肉棒被绞紧，王嘉尔全身痉挛着，显然是快要到高潮了。  
两人对视一眼，读懂了对方的想法，然后同时按着王嘉尔把他死死往下钉在自己的肉棒上，居然同时停止了抽插。  
“呜。。。呜呜。。。”王嘉尔在快要攀上顶峰的瞬间被强制打断，失望的哭了出来，他扭动着屁股，想带动身体里的肉棒，却再次被固定住。  
“呜。。拜托。。动一动嘛。。。”王嘉尔哭着说。  
两个男人毫不心软，他们怕王嘉尔高潮太多会晕过去，那样他们会失去很多乐趣，而且导演也不会满意。他们轮流和王嘉尔接吻，堵住那勾人犯罪的声音，直到感到下面包裹着他们柱身的肉壁再次放松，才继续操干起来。  
“卧槽，你们肚子里简直一包坏水。”光头举着摄像机把王嘉尔眼泪汪汪欲求不满的表情拍下来。  
王嘉尔下次高潮来得更快，又再次被人用同样的方式强行打断，急了，大哭着咬人，正前方的胡子男被咬了好几下，报复性的掐上了他胸前的乳头。  
“啊！呜呜。。。”王嘉尔松了口，晃动着胸部想让他放手。  
胡子男嘿嘿一笑，松开手，把被捏肿的乳头含进嘴里，大力吮吸着。黑人也捏住另一边，用指甲搔刮着敏感的乳尖。  
“呜。。。”王嘉尔发出一阵软乎乎的呻吟，整个人一抖，浑身卸了力。  
“卧槽，这样你都能高潮？”黑人感到他下面再次涌出大量的水，有种努力白费了的感觉。  
“妈的，不管了，干死他再说。”胡子男再次痛快的进出起来。  
黑人也很快加入，两人这次没有管王嘉尔要不要吹，只管自己痛快的操干着这个诱人的身体。王嘉尔每次刚刚高潮，还处在不应期，就要被强迫着又挑起情欲，他摇着头，汗水浸湿了头发，从性感的身体上滑过，嘴里哭喊着不成调的语句，像是求饶又像是让他们更加用力，终于，最后前后两人猛力的冲刺，最终把精液一滴不漏的射了进去。大量的精液冲刷着敏感的内壁，让王嘉尔又经历了一次高潮。  
胡子男和黑人同时抽出肉棒，没有了巨物的堵塞，王嘉尔体内的白色精液混合着自己透明的体液一起流出，光头把镜头对准那两个洞，此时粉色的内壁已经变成了深红色，那里由于长时间的扩张有些合不拢，光头伸手按了按他的肚子，下面的液体流得更凶了，打湿了黑色的床单。  
而王嘉尔果然已经昏了过去，汗水把他的头发打湿黏在额头和脸边，腿还大开着，腰臀上还有两人激动之下留下的手印。  
“这下应该该我了吧。”光头说。  
“他都晕过去了，你就自己撸一撸吧。”胡子男十分不讲理。  
“卧槽。”

这天，十分闲的某人坐在电脑桌前，无聊的刷着综艺。  
最近也没什么好看的，他关掉综艺，在网站首页发现了一个之前没看过的热搜。  
名字十分恶俗，叫“实拍淫荡美人被两个壮汉内射”，某人抽了抽嘴角，这不就是个明显的色情视频吗。  
关键封面是最近很火的一个爱豆，是他某个表演的照片，这个爱豆穿着皮夹克背着小腰包在舞台上一脸swag的唱rap。  
所以这应该就是个标题党，说不定点进去是某爱豆的新歌呢。  
但是他又看了看这个视频惊人的浏览量，想着反正也没事干，就看看是什么吧。  
某人看着开头出现了jyp公司的logo，弹幕从一开始就特别凶猛。  
“十刷，必须戴耳机系列”  
“妈妈问我为什么硬着追星”  
“卧槽，我可以对着这个视频撸一百遍”  
“原来你是这样的王嘉尔，早知道我就。。就早一点去jyp偷孩子了”  
“呜呜呜。。。怎么可以这么欺负我们的宝贝，好想咬他胸前的粉点点。。。”  
“妈的摄影师抖什么啊，老子要特写！要嘉嘉下面的特写！”  
“摄影师可能在撸。。。不用领鸡腿了”  
弹幕实在太厚，把视频都遮住了，某人只好关了弹幕，继续看下去。  
然后这个人跪着把视频看完，无限重播，用了一卷卫生纸。  
然后他就改名为坐拥王杰森的jacky，从此踏上了痴汉的不归路。

好不容易关了视频，再不关他都要肾虚了，这个人又看到一个置顶的帖子。  
居然是jyp的公告！说明天十点是第二集！  
点进去后，某人流下了鼻血，他看到这集的宣传图。  
戴着猫耳的爱豆背对着镜头趴在床上，头扭过来看着镜头，从他的两腿间垂下一根毛茸茸的尾巴，虽然被衬衫遮挡着那里完全看不到，但某痴汉完全可以想象这根尾巴是怎样固定在那里的，衬衫过于宽松，他圆润白皙的肩膀露出来一边，上面还印着一个牙印，加上楚楚可怜的表情，简直。。。  
痴汉抹着鼻血点了保存，然后才有心情看公告。  
公告的内容更是让痴汉虎躯一震，明天的第二集居然是直播！还会和粉丝互动！还可以让粉丝决定如何玩弄他！还会选取幸运粉丝录制第三集！  
痴汉幸福的晕倒在地。


End file.
